


Moments like this

by Mikayuu_4ever



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Study, Implied Relationships, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuu_4ever/pseuds/Mikayuu_4ever
Summary: Bella Swan could not be more grateful that the cullens have left Forks.





	Moments like this

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a New Moon AU I hope you guys like it!)

As Bella watched the evening sun peeking over the tip of the mountain she was grateful that Charlie had forced her to go to therapy rather than stay holed up in her room waiting for Edward to come back.

She had been so angry that she refused to speak to him for a week after her first therapy session.

But she couldn't be angry at him forever, he was her father after all and she loved him.

With each therapy session it became clear that her entire world did not to revolve around Edward Cullen and his family.

With that revelation it was as if she finally free to be herself. Her _real_ self.

The real Bella Swan loved to go rock climbing. She was the best at indoor rock climbing back in Phoenix, sure she was still clumsy to a certain degree but rock climbing and going for a run helped her maintain her balance.

Not to mention although she did have a great love for literature and art, but her greatest love was in fact being able to explore the world, learning new things, exploring different cultures, the new life experiences waiting to be discovered.

It occurs to her for a moment that Alice would have seen this decision she made: to explore the world, go rock climbing (with emotional goodbyes from her mom, dad, Angela, Mike, and Jessica) but she finds that she doesn't _care_.

With the revelation that she didn't have to stop living her life just because Edward and his family left also came the revelation that Alice, _-who had said that they were best friends-,_ would have _seen_ Edward's decision of breaking up with her and leaving her in the forest and did _nothing_ to warn her about what her brother was going to do.

_Not even a text._

With a sigh as she ran her fingers through her chestnut locks, she vaguely recalled her therapist Dr. Maggie Barns words to her as their therapy session came to an end, _"Keep the people who truly love you close to you, Bella. Make sure they want what's really best for you. Don't be afraid to cut ties with them, if they don't."_

As she backed away so she could see the sunset in full view, she dropped her backpack and began to rummage through it for her mobile phone so she could take a picture, and after taking the picture, a smile graced her features as she came across the letters in the backpack that everyone had written to keep her updated on things.

Jacob had gotten together with Leah Clearwater and apparently her ex and cousin of said girl weren't too happy about that. Harry Clearwater was recovering from his heart attack under the watchful eye of his wife, Sue Clearwater.

Angela was dating someone new, a pretty young woman named Tanya who was from alaska.

After tip toeing around each other Jessica and Mike _finally_ got together.

Dad was doing good. He talked regularly with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater and claimed that the two men were constantly eating whatever he had in the fridge. They ate more than Jacob and his friends when they came over!

That made her chuckle a little.

_That's what happens when you're a good cook, dad._

Mom and Phil were doing pretty good too. They had renewed their vows recently and couldn't wait to see her again.

_As she read through each letter with a smile, she was glad for the moments like this._

**Author's Note:**

> {Any grammar mistakes I make are my own! This is my first writing that includes a picture. Would you guys like for me to do this with another character? What do you guys think about implied Jacob x Leah? ;) a kudos or comment will make my day!)


End file.
